Thriller
by Rozz
Summary: Halloween? But that's still like half a year away! Yes, but I got this idea when I was dancing around the house with my daughter, who helped. DISCLAIMER CSI NOT MINE. Please R&R Rated just for safety. GSR if you didn't know already!
1. Chapter 1

Thriller

A/N- I came up with this while dancing in a conga line with my five year old daughter. she helped me come up with the costumes. And yes, I have nothing else to do but dance around the house to Micheal Jackson and other songs because I am not allowed to go to school since I am in my eigth month.

Please excuse any typing errors because I so do not feel like revising even though I beleive many of you will be yelling at the me for my errors. I am not going to be an english teacher and writing is not my forte.

All of that said, let's get going before everything leaves my head.

PS- My ankles and back are now killing me from the conga line. If only some of you could see me, I must look hilarious, according to my daughter anyway.

"What came over you?!"

"You're the one who told me to be more sociable!"

"I did not mean throwing a Halloween party for our shift! They're definately going to notice that the house doesn't look like just you have been living here!"

Grissom sighed, "Fine, I give, you win."

"It is not about winning. I know that you were making an effort, a mighty large one at that, and I appreciate it. Now all we have to do is take whatever looks like it belongs to me and throw it into the bedroom."

Sara stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. What the hell had overcome him to invite Catherine, Lindsay, Nick, Greg, and Warrick to their townhouse?

Turning from him, Sara began to collect things which looked out of place. He was going to drive her mad. Grissom wrapped his arms around her and fell back onto the couch with a huff.

"Let go, we have to get ready!"

"I don't want to," he kissed her neck. Although she did like his attention, now was not the time. She got up and turned towards him.

"Too bad, you're the one who wanted a party."

He smirked as he joined her in parading her things into the bedroom.

Catherine looked at herself in the mirror. What had Lindsay dragged her into?

"Mom?"

"What hun?"

"Are you ready, you said that you'de go trick or treating with us for a little bit before you went to your party?"

"Coming," she called, giving herself a final look. Even though her daughter was almost fifteen, her and her friends had picked the most degrating theme every year. Catherine swore that they came up with them just so that they could get her to dress up in ridicilous outfits. This year was The Wizard of Oz. She had the ever so important part of the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Please remind me again why I had to be the witch?" Catherine asked on the way out of the door with Lindsay.

"That was the only part we were missing. And it suits you," Lindsay laughed as her mother playfully swung her broom at her with mock-anger.

Grissom looked himself up and down in the mirror. Not too bad, he thought. If only Sara would come out of the bathroom and show him her costume.

Just then the door cracked open.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with the zipper?"

"You might have to come out here for me to do that," he laughed. She stepped out of the bathroom if full veiw for Grissom. he just stared at her. She had on tights that stuck to her like skin. They were black as well as the longsleeved shirt that she was wearing. Her bright red bathingsuit with black dots and wings with dots as well gave her the look of the most beautiful lady bug her had ever seen.

She turned her back to him and he raised an eyebrow," Is the zipper to go up or down?"

Laughter errupted from her as he zipped her up. She turned in his arms to get a veiw at his costume.

"You going for the sexy cowboy look?"

He smiled.

She smirked again, "In order for the costume to be complete you would need one of those incredebly irresistable cowboy hats."

He raised a finger and walked over to the closet.

"Like this one?" He placed his hat firmly on his head. Sara came over to him and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

"Exactly like that!"

"It's going to be a long night."

They both laughed.

Greg was so extremely excited about the party, he had the best costume that he could get his hands on. It was even home made. Not like the cheap stuff you buy in the stores. He had actually had the guts to go into the department store and buy the clothes himself. Examining his costume he gave one more excited smile.

Nick was absolutely stunned when Grissom had invited the whole team to his house for a Halloween party. What had gotten into the guy? It was probably because he was getting laid. Nick and Warrick had seen all of the signs. He was smiling a lot more often, went home when shift ended. Even took that vacation day last month.

Well, Nick had his suspicions, as did everyone else, but he put them in the back of his head. Pulling his old gear forward, he decided it would have to do. It was, after all, a Halloween party, What else could he wear?

Thank the world he had an old costume from college, Warrick thought as he pulled his clothes and glasses out of his closet. That and thank the world that Tina wasn't home this evening. Something about heading over to her parents. He would have invited her, but she seemed so into going there. Besides, when was the last time it was just the group?

Looking in the mirror, he shook his head. How was he going to pull this off? He looked like a complete moron. The hipie from college was long gone, but he had nothing else to wear, so he headed over to Grissom's.

"How do you want me to act, again?"

"Strained."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Like I'm supposed to know," he raised his eyebrow.

The doorbell rang and Grissom moved to answer it. Warick and Nick were at the door in football and hippie costumes.

They looked past Grissom in his cowboy duds, towards the attractive lady bug on the couch. She got up to greet them as Grissom went into the kitchen.

Hugging them both at one time, she smiled and whispered, "What took you guys so long?"

As she stepped back and headed towards the couch, Nick and Warrick exchanged glances. Was everything really giong that bad?

The bossman returned with soda for each, since the two and Catherine were still on call. They sat down and began to talk about a recent case until the doorbell rang again. This time Sara got up to answer the door with a strained smile. Catherine moved in for a hug whispering, "Is it really that bad?"

"They're talking about a case Cath," She returned through clenched teeth. Catherine winced as she sat in a chair.

Grissom returned, handing her her drink. Before he had a chance to sit, the door bell wrang again, only this time it was a group of children asking for candy. Once all was distributed, they all left, except for one of the mothers in the back of the group.

She walked up to Grissom holding her bloated stomach. A high pitched voice commented, "You know, most of the kids are afraid to come to this house because the crazy bug man lives here. We all hear that he works with dead bodies. You're a lot nicer than him though."

"Uhh.." Grissom just looked at her. He couldn't even see her face since it was covered by her hair. Everyone came up behind him to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Greg!" Sara yelled, laughing.

He flung his hair over his head to reveal a very accomplished Greg. Grissom glared at him as everyone laughed. His costume was definately the funnniest.

Everyone headed back to the couches, plopping down on various peices of furniture.

"Hey, Griss, everything looks different. Did you paint? And get new furniture? And redo the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"Huh," Catherine looked pointedly at Nick and Warrick.

"When did you do that?" Warrick asked.

"A little at a time," He began to squirm under their questioning, "What do you guys want to do?"

"Movie," Nick suggested.

"Food," Catherine pleaded.

"Music," Warrick added.

"Games," Sara said.

"Dog-Pile!" Greg yelled.

"Okay, well we can arrange everything except for Greg's suggestion. Let's start be ordering something and watching a movie while we wait."

"I want chinese!" Greg became excited. Everyone agreed and as soon as they ordered, everyone sat down for a flik. They had chosen The Mummy. Everyone had completely defiled the movie by commenting on various things, such as the bugs.

By the time the food had arrived, they were near the end. The food was retrieved and everyone began to eat, music playing in the background.

"What kind of music is this?" Greg spit as Tainted Love drifted over the house.

"I don't know, Sara downloaded it," Grissom shrugged.

Sara glared playfully at Greg who stared at her, "Tainted Love Sara?"

"I happen to like some songs like this one," she defended.

The conversation was ended until the song was finished and the next song came on.

Greg dropped his eating utensils, "Thunder Road?" he asked unbelievably.

"HEY," Catherine defended, "I like this song!"

Greg groaned as Catherine got up and threw her plate out. Warrick took the chance to his advantage and moved over to Catherine.

"Care to dance?" He smiled.

She took his hand and they began some sort of dnace between fast and slow. Nick too, got up and asked Sara for her hand. She also took his and joined with equally bad dancing. Greg and Grissom sat, Greg still munching on his food. Once he was done, he got up and went over to Grissom.

"Care to dance with a pregnant lady?" He asked. Grissom smiled slightly.

"Go sit down before you hurt yourself."

Greg flailed his arm over his eyes dramatically, going to lie on the couch. Just then the song ended.

At the next song, Greg sprung up and began to move with the beat.

The rest also joined in the badly choriographed dance. Before the real action took place, Sara ran over to Grissom.

She tugged on his hand. He looked at her warningly.

"Sara, I don't know how to dance."

"Just do what I do, It's a really easy dance, Griss."

"Come on Griss," Nick yelled over his shoulder.

He reluctantly left his seat and joined the rest. flailing of arms and the stomping of feet began as the dong picked up. 

Its close to midnight and something evils lurking in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
Youre paralyzed

cause this is thriller, thriller night And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike You know its thriller, thriller night Youre fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize theres nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if youll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination But all the while you hear the creature creepin up behind Youre out of time

cause this is thriller, thriller night There aint no second chance against the thing with forty eyes You know its thriller, thriller night Youre fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade Theres no escapin the jaws of the alien this time (theyre open wide)  
This is the end of your life

Theyre out to get you, theres demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All thru the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,  
Ill make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try Girl, this is thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller Thriller here tonight 

By this time, everyone was laughing and out of step. Greg toppled over, knocking down everyone down with him.

"I told you DOG PILE!" He yelled over the music.

Everyone scrambled up and moved over to the couches.

Once the laughing had ceased, Nick quesitoned on what to do next.

"Games?" Sara questioned.

"What games do you have, Grissom?" Warrick questioned.

"Plenty.. There's Trivial Pursuit?"

"REAL games," Catherine sighed.

"What about spin the bottle?" Greg suggested.

Both girls glared at him.

"Ohhkay."

"What ELSE do you have, mindless games?"

"Mindless games?" Grissom looked confused.

"Okay, any ideas?" Nick looked around.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Tipical, we can't even come up with a good game!" Sara complained.

"I have an idea, Sara, you wanna go to the store with me really quick?" Catherine questioned.

"Sure," Sara slowly got up.

"We'll be back," Catherine smiled, dragging Sara out the door.

"I bet they went to get latex!" Greg became excited.

Everyone else laughed at him, still trying to see what the ladies of the night shift were up to.

They both returned glowing. Literally. They were adorned in glow stick bracelets, necklaces, ect. Greg jumped up.

"Cool, I want some!"

"Whoa, Greg, we have to take these off. They're for a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Hide the glowstick!" Catherine said excitedly.

Everyone else just looked at her.

"Oh, come on, no one else here used to play hide the glowstick? I used to play it with Lindsay and her friends at birthday parties and sleepovers all the time! You hide it somewhere so that the glow is visible, and everyone has to try to find it."

Everyone seemed happy, it was a good enough game.

"Now, I'm going to go first, so everyone needs to go in a seperate room while I hide it."

"Okay."

"What about your bedroom?"

"No!" Grissom warned as Sara bit her tongue.

"Fine, then everyone into the bathroom." The rest of the group filed into the bathroom. Greg began to pock around things.

"Hey Grissom?"

"What?"

"How long have you needed pads?"

"WHAT! Greg, stop looking through my things!" He slammed the drawel shut. Before anything else could happen, Catherine yelled that she was finished. The bathroom door swung open and the team stumbled out into the darkness.

"Catherine, why are the lights off?" Grissom yelled.

"That's part of the game!" She laughed. Sometimes he could be extremely unintelligent.

As everyone stumbled around, Catherine closed the door to the bathroom so that the room was completely black.

"I can't see a thing!" Greg moaned.

Sara was creeping around the kitchen, searching for the flouresent light. Just as she saw it, it began to move. Lunging for it, she landed on something soft instead.

"Ow! Sara!"

"Griss? I saw that first!" She reached out for the glow stick, but he pulled it away.

"I don't think so," he raised above his head. She attempted to jump for it, but was unsuccessful. She hung on his arm, trying to bring it down, but he was a lot stronger than he seemed.

Time to move onto different tactics. Carefully, Sara ran her hands up his chest and to his head. Leaning into his ear she whispered, "Hand over the glowy thing or else you will not be having a very happy Halloween."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you better like the new couch?" She laughed.

He squinted, trying to see her in the dark, "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me, bug boy."

He scrunched up his face and dropped the glowstick, taking her lips instead. She ended the kiss, grabbing the glowstick and running into the other room.

"I got it Cath!"

"Well, now you get to hide it. Everyone else once again returned towards the bathroom, Sara could hear Greg mentioning Grissom's feminine products. Thank the world that they weren't in the other bathroom.

A/N- I didn't plan on this being a chapter fic, but it's turning out that way. Anyway, I always loved hide the glowstick. Me, my brothers (my younger one also helped with this fic), my best friend and sometimes her sister, and my mom used to play it all the time. We also did foot baths and frozen fruit and cold masks. As well as watching Early Edition on the pull out couch. Good times, does anyone remember Early Edition. I can't find it anywhere, Gary Hopkins and the cat! I'm rambling, and tired. My beloved jsut got home, and I'm turning in. To anyone who had to read this message, I'm sorry for putting you through the absolute horror. Happy GSR and Halloween, even though it's not even that time of year. I need to stop. Bye.

Oh, and Read and Review please.

Now I'm done. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thriller chapter 2

DISCLAIMER CSI NOT MINE NO SUE ME!

As soon as everyone had a chance to hide and find the glowstick, everyone decided to sit around. In a circle around the room, everyone laughed and smiled. It was a night when everything was perfect, and no one wanted to change anything.

Sara smiled over at Grissom, who smiled back. Just as everyone was beginning to get bored, Greg suggested walking around the strip. Everyone agreed, even Grissom in his cowboy costume. Everyone donned coats and piled into Warrick's truck.

Once parked in a lot by the Strip, everyone began walking in two rows. Warrick and Greg flanking Catherine in the front, arms looped. Grissom and Nick doing the same with Sara behind them. The flashing lights and odd costumes added a playful atmosphere.

Strolling along, Sara grabbed Grissom's hat from his head and placed it on hers.

"Hey!" Grissom pouted.

"Too bad cowboy!" Sara smiled back. Grissom just laughed at her, gaining looks from the rest of the group. Stopping at a lounge they all agreed to go in.

Choosing a table at the far end of the room, all sat down and ordered drinks. A singer softly sung melodies. Nick and Catherine joined in the slow dancers in the crowd. Sara smiled at Grissom, who noticed that her favorite song had come on. Without words, the two joined the others in the crowd, swaying slowly.

Sara began to softly sing along,

"I love you, always forever Near and far, closer together Everywhere, I will be with you Everything, I will do for you I love you, always forever Near and far, closer together Everywhere, I will be with you Everything, I will do for you

You've got, the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen You've got, me almost melt away As we lay there, under a blue sky with pure white stars Exotic sweetness, a magical time

Say you'll love, love me forever Never stop, not for whatever Near and far and always and everywhere and everything

Say you'll love, love me forever Never stop, not for whatever Near and far and always and everywhere and everything

Say you'll love, love me forever Never stop, not for whatever Near and far and always and everywhere and everything."

She and closer her eyes. Just loving being here, in his arms, just him.

He leaned in to her ear, "Sara, I love you."

She smiled, "Love you too."

Feeling like things were going too far, Sara let go.

"We should probably get back to everyone."

"Yeah," Grissom smiled.

Sitting back at the table Greg began to look at Sara, "So, love bug, when do I get to dance?"

She laughed, "In your dreams!"

"I'll see you there," Greg winked, making everyone laugh. Nick and Catherine had returned and they began to walk the Strip again.

After walking a little more, Sara began to complain.

"You guys, my feet hurt, can we go back?"

"I'll carry you Sara!" Greg ran over to assist. Before he could get close to her, she ducked behind Nick, who laughed.

"Sara, come on, I'm strong!" He began to make musclular poses.

"Yeah, Right!"

"If I don't carry you now, how am I supposed to practice carrying you over the threshold on our wedding night?" He questioned.

"You won't have to practice, That's never going to happen!"

"Did you just turn down my wedding proposal?"

"YES!"

"Uhh," Greg grabbed his chest drastically and sunk to his knees. Everyone laughed as passerbyers gave the group odd looks.

"Enough dramatics, Greg, let's get out of here," Catherine dismissed, turning with Nick and Warrick. Greg sprung up to get Sara's now free arm. Taking it, he began to skip while everyone else walked. Nothing like watching a pregnant Greg skip down the Strip, thought Grissom, who began to laugh lightly.

Everyone entered the car and drove back to Grissom's. Just as they were about to enter, Catherine's phone rang.

"Willows...Yes...Really...Ok, we'll be there."

Catherine turned to Nick and Warrick.

"Hey, guys, that was Brass. As you know, we're on call. There is a DB at the Triple Aces. We've gotta go," She turned to Grissom, "Thanks for inviting us, we should do it again sometime."

Grissom smiled, "Right, have fun with your body guys."

He thanked the world he wasn't on call. Walking on the Strip like this was degrading enough. Greg was running around the yard with Sara when he came back and sat on the porch.

She laughed and came up to Griss, "Hey, watsup?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you looking at me?"

"Do you want an answer to that?"

"Nope, I just want some more candy, Greg took mine."

Grissom looked past Sara as she looked over her shoulder at Greg, who was sitting in the grass with candy and wrappers spread all around him.

Getting up, he went inside, followed by Sara. He handed her the tub of candy which she had bought. He had argued to give out chocolate covered crickets, just like all the other years, but she had refused, forcing the regular candy onto him. She kissed him lightly before running back outside to Greg, yelling to him about more candy.

Grissom worked his way around, picking up various peices of trash. He grabbed three beers from the fridge and headed back outside.

"Sweet, beer and candy!" Greg ran over to Grissom as did Sara. They all sat on the stairs. Greg and Sara were eagerly munching on the candy as Grissom gazed at what stars were visible.

"Hey, kids!" Greg and Sara grabbed some candy and filled sacks as they came nearer.

One of the kids looked over at him, "Hey, mister, what happened to the yucky bugs you used ta give out?"

Grissom pointed in the direction of Sara, "She did it!"

The kid laughed and thanked her. The candy distributers came back to sit on the stairs.

"What do you mean, 'she did it'?" Greg questioned, opening another beer.

Grissom came up with a quick lie, "She brought what she calls 'real candy' when she came over."

"Oh," Greg stuffed his face with more beer and chocolate.

Before long, Greg was laying out on the lawn again, belly bulgin and creating a mound in the flat ground.

Sara and Grissom sat, looking at him.

"How many drinks did he have?" Grissom questioned.

"Too many," Sara returned, snugling closer to him as his arm wrapped around her.

"I love your costume, Sara."

"I picked it out just for you," She smiled.

"You did a VERY good job at assesing my tastes."

"Really, does that mean you like chocolate?"

"Matters where it was."

"I can come up with a couple suggestions."

Greg moaned from the grass.

"Before I hear them, I should drive Greg home."

"Go ahead, I'll be here when you get back so you can pin me down."

"Where else would you go?"

"Nowhere else I would rather be."

Greg was dragged off to the car and Grissom drove off. Okay, so maybe Halloween wasn't that bad after all.

I love that song by Donna Lewis, I Love You, Always, Forever, and some people of the household, cough, find me crazy when I go around singing it. But anyway, Happy Halloween in about what, five months?

PLease R&R I'll give you more of the stored half finished stories that I have on my computer if you do! 


End file.
